Be Careful What You Wish For
by LilDevyl
Summary: David Karofsky made a wish to redo his High School years and to rewrite some major regrets. What if he had a sister to help him on his way? Eventually: Whatever the Glee characters who are writing this story decides.
1. The Wish

**A/N: **Inspired by two of my favorite movies _Freaky Friday_ and _It's A Wonderful Life_. May become a series, I'm not sure it all depends if people like this or not. First time writing a _Glee_ Fan Fiction so please _try_ to go easy on me. Any flames will be used to make my smores!

**Summary: **David Karofsky made a wish to redo his High School years and rewrite some major regrets. What if he had a sister to help him on his way?

**Eventually: **Whatever the Glee Characters who are writing this story decide on.

**Chapter One: The Wish**

_Well we go not choice_

_All the girls and boys_

_Makin' all that noise_

'_Cause they found new toys_

_Well we can't salute ya_

_Can't find a flag_

_If that don't suit ya_

_That's drag_

_School's out for summer_

_School's out forever_

_School's been blown to pieces_

_No more pencils_

_No more books_

_No more teachers' dirty looks_

_Well, we got no class_

_And we got no principles_

_And we got no innocence_

David couldn't help but smile fondly in front of the garage door from the kitchen. How in the world did his sister, Cassidy, manage to convince their father in letting her and her band practice in the garage was beyond him. David opened the garage door and flicked the lights.

"Lights Out! It's time for Dinner, Cassidy!"

"Alright, girls. Pack it up; because tomorrow we are gonna Rock! The Battle of the Bands!" Cassidy said.

**(Later That Night)**

Cassidy walked out on to the deck, with a drink in hand. She sighed deeply breathing in the late summer night air. This was the last weekend she had with her brother, David, before the "Big Move." Don't get her wrong, she was happy that her brother got into NYU and will be studying business. David had his heart set on being a Sports Agent. Truth be told, Cassidy, didn't know anyone who was more of a Sports Encyclopedia then David.

After everything he went through and their family had _finally_ gotten back on their feet. He really did deserve this. Cassidy would just have to get use to the fact of just seeing him during the holiday breaks. But at the same time she was sad to see him leave.

'_Speaking of the Devil_.'

"David? What are you doing out here so late?" Cassidy asked taking a seat right next to her brother.

"Taking a breather, sis." David said. "You know, I'm kinda goin' to miss this place."

"Why? You're moving to the Big Apple. The City of Dreams. Why would you miss this place? A small town that nobody knows is on the map except for when they breeze by here." Cassidy said looking at her brother.

David came out the closet earlier this year and at the same time they almost lost him because everyone in this gated homophobic cow town couldn't seem to grasp what being different really was, or what it truly meant to be yourself. Not what society says was the right way to be.

"I said _kinda_, sis. I'm goin' to _kinda_ miss this place," David said. "You know, you, Dad, all the times we had together, me _finally_ being happy and proud of who I am. Those kinds of things I'm going to miss."

"I'm going to miss you too David," Cassidy said smiling at her brother. "But at least you'd be in a city where people don't care. Be able to be yourself and maybe find a boyfriend to bring home as well."

"I know sis, I know." David said with a sad smile.

When David finally admitted to himself that he was gay and started to embrace the fact that it wasn't bad and there wasn't anything _wrong_ with him. Was also the darkest and the scariest part of his life as well. Meeting up with a former torment-tee that David used to bully because he was gay. This made David realize that maybe he, David, could find someone that would like him and quite possibly love him. But unfortunately, it didn't go as well as he had hoped. The guy David was crushing on was out and proud and didn't even bother to hide the fact that he was also in a relationship. Albeit, a _rocky_ relationship but in a relationship. David (and even his sister Cassidy) couldn't understand _why_ Kurt would choose a guy like Hair Gel, but it is what it is.

When David met up with Kurt to reveal how he felt. Someone from David's new school saw them together and all Hell broke loose. David's locker was sprayed painted in pink with the word FAG on it. The Comments, the Posts, the Tweets and other things on his Facebook, Twitter, and phone. Their own mother saying that he was diseased and that he needed to be cured pronto because she didn't give birth to or raised a fag of a son. But the worst came from _him_. The "_supposed_" brother from a different mother and best friend, Azomio. Instead of supporting David and helping him through everything like a true friend. He told David that he didn't want anything to do with him and that David should have stayed in the closet or should have tried harder to _not_ be gay.

But, through it all David came out of it, sitting here with his sister, and now off to the Big City. He couldn't be happier. Well, except for one thing **. . .**

"Do you think wishes could come true?"

"What?" Cassidy gave David a confused look. "Where did that question come from?"

"Well," David thought for a minute. "You know how you did something that you really regretted later on in your life and you just wish you could do it all over again?"

"David, I'm going to give you the same advice as Grandma May. Be careful what you wish for." Cassidy advised. "Look, it's late and I need to head to bed if we have any chances of winning the Battle of the Bands. Which we will." Cassidy stood up and head to the house. She paused when she entered the house and looked at David. "You know David. Sometimes, if you really want it. Wishes can come true."

David smiled and saw Cassidy disappeared to her room. David knew that sooner or later he needed to head to bed too. David looked back up at the sky, the stars and the moon shining brightly. He really did made some bad choices when he was in high school and like many people really did regret a lot of them. He just wished **. . .**

"A Blue Star. Star light, star bright, the first star I see tonight. I wish I may I wish might have this wish I wish tonight." David smiled and chuckled to himself. Man, how long has it been since they sat around and watched that movie together? But Grandma May's words ran through his head.

_Be careful what you wish for_ **. . . **"Because it might come true but not in the way you wanted it too." David recited. He looked backed up at the sky. "I wish** . . . ** I wish** . . .**"

_What are you so afraid of? Do you not know how special you are? That it doesn't matter what those Neanderthals' think? Because they won't have an education! That won't go college! They will be stuck here in this god forsaken cow town for the rest of their lives! Why are you so determined to be like them?! Can't you see how special you are?_

_His_ words still fresh in David's mind when he went too far. David still wanted to make things right with the Gleek kids. No. That was a total lie. David wanted to make amends and redo everything he did to the one person he targeted because he, David Karofsky, was too scared to be.

"I wish ** . . .** I wish** . . .** I wish I could go back in time and redo my high school years. I really, really, wish I could have made some better choice and rewrite some regrets." David said not realizing the silent tears running down his face.

David stood up and headed back inside the house. Not seeing the Blue Star he made a wish on twinkle, sparkle and shown more brightly then the others.

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep._

David groaned as he rolled over and slammed his hand on the annoy alarm clock. David groggily got up and got ready for the day. It was the weekend before the "Big Move," the last weekend before the last week of school aka parents dragging their kids to stores for "school shopping," the last weekend to spend with his sister. It was also Rising Star: Battle of the Bands show down.

The Battle of the Bands have been an underground tradition: Unknown bands trying to get notice. The winner of Battle of the Bands gets a week's time of cutting a Demo in the Studio and an interview with the local Radio Station (if they like you that is). David knew it's been his sister's _dream_ to win Battle of the Bands and to _hopefully_ get her band, The Hex Girls, a Record Deal.

And now Rising Star was hosting it. Rising Star was the TV Show kinda like _America's Got Talent_ or _American Idol_. Only it's for Bands and Singers, to compete and the winner gets a one year deal recording contract. It may not seem like much but that one year could mean someone having their dreams come true (a one hit wonder or not) or too keep trying and hoping an opportunity like this knocks again.

David knows that his sister's band good. Really good. And he also knows how hard it is for an all-female band to make it. If you're not the next Britney, Madonna, Christina or someone like them. Then its thanks we'll call you. Hopefully, this was just what his sister needs to get notice.

David's ready and looks at his alarm clock. Plenty of time to get breakfast. He looks at the calendar and sees the date circle. David was about to leave when he does a double take. It reads August 15, 2009. Wait, what? 2009? It was the summer of 2012. How did he get back to the start of his sophomore year? Then the memory came back to David as though it was a dream.

He was outside on his deck, he and Cassidy talked. Cassidy went back inside to get some sleep for the Battle of the Bands. He saw a Blue Star and made a wish. Holy shit! The wish! David made a wish to redo his high school years. To rewrite some major regrets he had with the poor and bad decisions he had made. That means **. . . ** He was given a chance. Some sort of second chance to get it right this time. Maybe, he could join the Glee Club this time around without feeling like he _had_ to choose being a jackass to stay cool. Maybe this time around he could come out to his friends and family without the hard backlash. Maybe this time around he could get up the nerve to ask out the guy he secretly had a crush on for so long, even if he only liked David as a friend. At least it's a step in the right direction.

Maybe **. . .** Ah, David will figure out the list later on what to do this time around. Right now breakfast.

**A/N: **So what do you think? I am going to change a few episode names around and quite possibly have some episodes from different season be in the different time frame. But I will let you know which ones they are. Working on Season 1 of Glee. So, _hopefully_ updates won't be so far and in between.


	2. The New Directions

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Fox (are they hiring?). I don't own Glee (not for the lack of trying). I don't own any characters of Glee (I'm still trying to win the lottery). There for all rights go to Ryan Murphy and Fox Net.

**A/N:** Sorry, I forgot to do the disclaimer in the last chapter. I had watch the video for the Glee Anthem/Theme song _Don't Stop Believin'_. So hopefully I did it justice in this story.

**Chapter Two: The New Directions**

David's old beat up Ford truck came to a screeching halt in the school's parking lot. It was his sister's first day of high school and his first day back. David had decided to try out for the football team. His Dad had played football when he was in school so he thought that his son would enjoy it as well. Even though David's heart and soul was on the ice when played hockey, but after an argument with his Dad, Paul Karofsky. He give football a chance.

David looked over at his sister, Cassidy. She was nothing but a bundle of nerves, which for a starting freshman was pretty common. Even, David admitted that he was very nervous on his first day of starting high school last year: Especially, with the "Freshmen Friday" tradition.

"David, I'm scared. What if nobody likes me? I mean, what if, I don't make any friends here?" Cassidy asked. Cassidy moved backed in with her father and brother over summer. Their mother had gotten a promotion. It was good for their mother but it would have Cassidy be in another country. So their parents thought it would be better if Cassidy attended the same High School as her brother.

"Don't worry, sis. There are plenty of extracurricular activities for you to choose from and I'm pretty certain you will at least make one good friend here." David assured her. "And besides if anyone gives you trouble. You know where to find me."

"I would like to fight my own battles, Bro!" Cassidy retorted. "But thanks for the jester, though."

Cassidy and David got out of the truck and headed toward the school for their first class. They were walking by the dumpster and was about to pass it when a group of red jackets caught Cassidy's eye. She stopped and turned to see what team they were and to see what they up too.

"The football team," David said.

"What are they doing?" Cassidy asked but when a terrified cry hit her ears. She knew what they were up too.

Tearing down the lot to where the football jerks were and at full speed and with all of her might. Cassidy manage to shove the one with the ridiculous Mohawk into the dumpster and get the boy out of harm's way (for now). Sometimes Cassidy doesn't think and acts without coming up with a plan. Now in the middle of at least five football players staring down at her with a disgusted sneer, Cassidy really wished she had brought her back up with her.

"So the little homo got himself a _girlfriend_?" The one who looks like the leader said. It looks as if he was holding the boy's jacket that they were about to toss into the dumpster.

"What's your problem? You can't just go around bullying anyone you think is beneath you!" Cassidy yelled hoping her brother would come along or at least a teacher.

"Well, well, well," Mohawk said with a smirk. "Hey, girl. When your get bored trying to turn the loser over there. Why don't you let the Puckersorous give you ago?"

"I wouldn't touch you even with a ten foot poll! There's no telling _what _STD's, I might catch that you've been spreading around." Cassidy gave him the ultimate look of disgust. Was this guy serious? Did he truly think he could just into _any_ girl's pants?

"What did you just say?" Clearly Mohawk wasn't used to being rejected.

"You heard me. " Cassidy said defiantly.

"Hey, Pinhead! No One!"

A splash of bright yellow and orange slushies' were dripping and drenching Mohawk and the Leader's faces, hair and shirts. The next thing they knew, in one fell swoop. They were being picked up and tossed into the dumpster; the dumpster lid being shut; and the loud echoing sound of someone's hand banging the lid a couple of times to make sure it was in place.

The guy was wearing a red Letterman's jacket so clearly he was a jock. The guy turned around after clapping his hands together brushing the imaginary dirt off and looked at the rest of the group. It was David "the Brick Wall" Karofsky! He came up to where the boy and his sister stood crossed his arms and gave the mother of all glares.

"Now that the trash has been taken care of." David smirked. "So, unless you want to do what the old saying says and 'Pick on somebody your own size.' I _suggest_ that you make like a baseball bat and beat it. Unless, of course you want to join those two losers."

The Jocks shook their heads. David was either taller than them or bigger than them in size. With their tails tucked between their legs the jocks took off.

"I know I said I can fight my own battles, Bro." Cassidy said. "But thanks."

"I know you can handle yourself, Cass. But I am your backup plan." David said. "Hey, come on. Let's get to class."

* * *

Cassidy stopped by the bulletin board looking at all the different clubs to sign up for. One club kinda stuck out for her. The New Directions, McKinley High School's Glee Club. Not many kids signed up though.

'_Hhmm. Maybe it's a new club and hasn't had a chance to get out there_.' Cassidy thought. She thought about signing up. She did love to sing. Not much of a dancer but she could sing. Maybe she'll see how the other kids are and then decide on signing up or not. With that in mind Cassidy head for her next class. Chemistry 1.

"Hi." A guy in a wheel chair greeted Cassidy. "I'm Artie and I saw you were looking at the signup sheet for New Directions. Are you thinking of signing up?"

"I might," Cassidy said. "I don't know yet. I'm kinda new here. I might sign up. I think I might see how the other kids who signed up are though. Just to see if it's something I might want to do."

Artie nodded in understanding. "So, how you liking McKinley so far?"

"It's not bad. Are you signing up for New Directions?" Cassidy asked.

"I am. And so is Tina." Artie said. "You should try it. It looks like it could be fun."

The teacher called everyone's attention to the front board and class started without any other hitch.

As much as Cassidy tried too, she really did. She couldn't concentrate on the class. Her mind kept reeling what Artie had said. It could be fun. Him and his friend Tina had signed up along with a few others. Cassidy really did want to be a part of something special. Her brother, David, was already on the Hockey team and they be stupid _not _to have him on the football team.

'_I'll see the auditions and decide if I want to join then._' With that in mind, Cassidy went back to trying to concentrate on what the teacher was babbling on about.

* * *

Cassidy decided that while David went to football tryouts, to sneak in and see the other sign ups' auditions. This could have been the worst idea Cassidy has ever came up with and with fourteen years of crazy friends and traveling a lot when her parents' divorce. This was saying something. It wasn't the fact that any of them were bad. On the contrary, they weren't that bad. So far Cassidy was impressed by Kurt Hummel, a male soprano, that was very rare to see in young guys. Usually, you don't see a male soprano until Broadway or the Opera. Having one here in McKinley was very unusual and he was very good.

No. The reason why Cassidy was thinking that it was a bad idea was because of one Rachel Berry (who for some odd reason signs her name with a gold star?). She was up there on stage doing one the most impressive versions of_ On My Own_ from _Les Miserable_.

To say Cassidy was a bit intimidated would have been an understatement. She knew she could sing and had no problem battling it out – whether she won or not – in a Diva off or for a solo: But when she heard Rachel Berry sing. She was starting to doubt herself and wonder if signing up for the New Directions was a good idea after all.

* * *

Football practice was over and David was ecstatic! He made the team! And the best part was he could continue to play for both the Hockey and the football team! Many of the guys were hooting and hollering and laughing about something on the lockers. David had a feeling what it might be about.

Mr. Schuster came in earlier to talk to the football team to see if anyone might be interested in signing up for the Glee Club. Naturally, all the guys laughed but David's interest was piqued. David and his sister, Cassidy, were pretty good at family get togethers' and they were a big hit at their parent's business parties. David did like to sing and his Dad had been getting on him to broaden his extracurricular activities to more than just sports. Plus, Cassidy was thinking of signing up any way and this was his second chance of doing things differently. Maybe he would sign up.

"What are you guys laughing at?" David asked feigning ignorance.

"Just this stupid signup sheet for Homo Explosion." Puck said writing some rude remark on it. Everyone laughed at that and did the same thing.

Wait. Didn't Puck, Finn and Mike actually _join_ the Glee Club? David remembered Puck threatening him for what he did to "Puck's boy," Kurt. Finn practically stood by Kurt to make sure nothing bad (other than a slushy to the face) happened and didn't he become Kurt's step brother? Mike literary threaten David to back off Kurt and even gotten into a fist fight with David. How did these guys go from the best friends Kurt could have ever asked for to being this? Or was it, how did these guys go from being complete and utter douche bags to the best friends Kurt could ever ask for?

David didn't know and gave up on trying to figure it out. He took a quick shower surprising everyone at how much he didn't care if anyone saw him or not. David never really showed his body around and he never displayed any kind of "I don't care what people think of me" attitude before. Apparently he had gone under some sort of change over the summer. The question that was on everyone's mind was. Was it a change for the better?

Many of the jocks had left and David was on his way to pick up his sister Cassidy. She was trying a few more Clubs out to see what she might want to do. David paused for a moment in front of the signup sheet. He really was thinking of signing up and saying "Screw It" to the whole status quoi.

**Are you still thinking of signing up for the Glee Club?** -David.

_Yeah, I am._ –_Cassidy_

**But?** –David.

_But . . . Have u seen some of them Dave? That Berry girl is really good. –Cassidy._

**Since when did u back down?** -David.

_This isn't Choir Dave! I think I'm out of my league here! - Cassidy_.

**I don't believe it! Who r u and what have u done to my sis?** -David.

_I'll try it if you do. –Cassidy._

**I say we try it. ** –David.

_Fine! But if I try it and don't like then I'm finding something else then! -Cassidy._

**How 'bout this. We sit down and see one group performance. If you don't like it then we split? Deal?** -David.

_Deal. - Cassidy._

David put his phone away after texting his sister and was really contemplating on whether or not he should sign up. You know what? Screw it. He'll just say that one of the guys thought it would be funny to sign him up. With that in mind David signed signup.

Little did he know that he was being watched by the Coach of the Glee Club, Mr. Schue. He had a small smile forming on his face. Things just might be changing for the better.

* * *

Cassidy and David were walking by the auditorium when they suddenly heard something coming from the doors. Curiosity taking over, they decided to catch it out.

**(New Directions)**

_Da Da Da Da Da Da,_

_Da Da Da Da Da Da_

_Da Da Da Da Da Da_

**(Finn)**

_Just a small town girl_

_Livin' in a lonely world_

_She took the midnight train goin' anywhere_

**(Rachel)**

_Just a city boy, born and raised in South Detroit_

_He took the midnight train goin' anywhere_

_A singer in a smoky room_

_The smell of wine and cheap perfume_

**(Finn and Rachel)**

_For a smile they can share the night_

_It goes on and on and on and on_

_Strangers waiting_

_Up and down the boulevard_

**(New Directions****)**

_Da_ _Da Da Da Da Da_

_Da Da Da Da Da Da_

**(Finn and Rachel)**

_Their shadows searching in the night_

_Streetlight, people_

_Living just to find emotion_

_Hiding somewhere in the night_

**(New Directions)**

_Da Da Da Da Da Da_

_Da Da Da Da Da Da_

**(Rachel)**

_Working hard to get my fill,_

_Everybody wants a thrill_

**(Finn and Rachel)**

_Payin' anything to roll the dice_

_Just one more time_

**(Rachel)**

_Some will win, some will lose_

**(Finn and Rachel)**

_Some are born to sing the blues_

_And now the movie never ends_

_It goes on and on and on and on_

**(New Directions)**

_Don't stop believin'_

_Hold on to that feelin'_

_Streetlight, people_

_Hoah, oh, oh, ooooohhhhhh!_

_Don't stop believin'_

_Hold on to that feelin'_

_Streetlight, people_

_Hoah, oh, oh, ooooohhhhhh!_

_Don't stop believin'_

_No don't stop believin'_

_Hoah, oh, oh, oooohhhh!_

_Don't stop!_

Cassidy clapped when they were done. Getting everyone's attention including the Glee Club Coach, Mr. Schue. Kurt recognized her and her brother as the ones who saved him from the bullies at the dumpster and gave them a friendly smile and small wave.

"Ok, white boy," the African-American girl said to Kurt. "Who are they and how do you know them?"

"Calm down Mercedes. That's Cassidy and her brother David." Kurt introduced them. "They saved me from a dumpster dive with the bullies. By the way." Kurt turned his full attention to David and David tried very hard to keep a smile from forming on his face. "I never did get the chance to thank you properly for saving me the other day."

"It was no problem, Hummel." David said. "Sorry about your jacket, though."

"It's alright." Kurt shrugged. Causing nearly everybody on stage to raise an eyebrow at that. Since when did Kurt not make such a big deal about his clothes?

"So, are you here to join Glee Club?" Kurt asked hoping the excitement wasn't noticeable in his voice. He may well be developing a crush on one David Karofsky.

"I was," Cassidy answered. "Is it too late to sign up?"

"No, no. It's not too late," Mr. Schue said. One down six more to go for getting new members to join.

"I'm sorry." Rachel said stepping forward with a little too perfect smile plastered on her face. "But, uh, what song, are going to sing to audition?"

"Audition?" Cassidy asked.

"Yes," Rachel said looking a bit smug. "Audition. We all audition to get into New Directions. So you need to audition so we can see if your even good."

"_To see if I'm any good?_" Cassidy recited giving Rachel a challenging look. Is this girl for real? Did she really think that Cassidy couldn't _sing_!

"Well, if you're not then, there's no hard feelings for trying out." Rachel said sweetly. A fake smile on her face looking even more smug than ever.

Cassidy walked down the aisle and up on stage, hands on her hips giving Rachel the _look_. She calming and casually walked over to Rachel and stood in front of Rachel with her trade mark look and stance. David knew that look and couldn't help but smirk. It's on!

"Seriously?" Cassidy challenged. "HIT IT!"

Music started to play and has soon as Cassidy's metro soprano's voice started to sing, classic Janet Jackson. Rachel's smug look began to look more like a cross between a fake smile and a grimace.

_Sittin' in the movie show, thinkin' nasty thoughts, huh  
Better be a gentlemen or you turn me off, huh  
That's right, a-let me tell it_

_Nasty_  
_Nasty boys, don't mean a thing, huh_  
_Oh you nasty boys_  
_Nasty_  
_Nasty boys, don't ever change, huh_  
_Oh you nasty boys_

_I don't like no nasty car,_

_I don't like a nasty food, huh  
Ooh ooh yeah  
The only nasty thing I like is the nasty groove, huh  
Will this one do?  
Uh huh, I know_

_Nasty_  
_Nasty boys, don't mean a thing, huh_  
_Oh you nasty boys_  
_Nasty_  
_Nasty boys, don't ever change, huh_  
_Oh you nasty boys_  
_Nasty_  
_Nasty boys, give me your nasty groove, huh_  
_Oh you nasty boys_  
_Nasty_  
_Nasty boys, let me see your nasty body move, huh_  
_Oh you nasty boys_

_I could learn to like this_  
_Listen up._

_I'm not a prude (no)_  
_I just want some respect (that's right)_  
_So close the door if you want me to respond (ooh ooh yeah)_  
_'Cause privacy is my middle name_  
_My last name is Control_  
_No my first name ain't baby_  
_It's Janet_  
_Miss Jackson if you're nasty_

_Nasty_  
_Nasty boys, don't mean a thing_  
_Oh you nasty boys_  
_Nasty_  
_Nasty boys, don't ever change, huh_  
_Oh you nasty boys_

_Nasty boys, don't mean a thing_  
_Oh you nasty boys_  
_Don't mean a thing to me, uh_  
_Nasty!_  
_Don't mean a thing, huh_  
_Oh you nasty boys_  
_Uh!_

_I love this part_

_Hey!_  
_Who's that thinkin' nasty thoughts?_  
_  
_**(New Directions)  
**_Nasty boys!_  
_  
_**(Cassidy)**

_Who's that in that nasty car?_

**(New Directions)**

Nasty boys!

**(Cassidy)**

Who's that eating that nasty food?

**(New Directions)  
**_Nasty boys!_  
_  
_**(Cassidy)**  
**_  
_**_Who's jamming to my nasty groove?_  
_  
_**(New Directions)_  
__  
_**_Nasty boys!_

**(Cassidy)**

_Ladies_

**(New Directions)**  
_  
Nasty boys_

**(Cassidy)**  
**_  
_**_Don't mean a thing_

_Oh, you nasty boys._

When the song ended Cassidy looked at Rachel with her hands on hips and raised eyebrow. The rest of the New Directions and David were clapping for her performance.

"Thoughts?" Cassidy asked.

"Wow. That was **. . .** That was excellent. Yeah. So, uh, welcome to New Directions." Rachel said.

"Thanks." Cassidy said.

Rachel was wearing a smile that didn't reach her eyes. There was glint her eyes and a look on her face that Cassidy didn't recognize. Little did Cassidy know. She would come to recognize what that glint and look truly was.

**A/N:**

Which song should I use for _Showmance_

A) Don't Stop Believin'

B) We're Not Goin' To Take

C) Eye of the Tiger

Please let me know what you think I should use either in the poll on my profile or in a review or PM me. I love all of your feedback it really means a lot to me!

**Songs Used:**

**Don't Stop Believin' by Journey**

**Nasty by Janet Jackson.**


	3. Showmance

**A/N: ** Okay, so I know some of you guys are wondering. No. Rachel isn't going to be a total "Wicked Witch of the Midwest" to Cassidy. But, I'm still going to keep somethings canon. So, like in the Show; Rachel is going to change for the better but it will be a progressing change. And let's face it. We all like a good Diva Off!

For the School Assembly. I know some of you said I should use _Don't Stop Believin'._ However, since it is the Glee Theme/Anthem. It will be used later on. I got the idea for what they do for the Assembly from the _Glee Project Season 2 _episode _Tenacity_.

Hope you enjoy! Okay on with the Show!

**Chapter Three: Showmance**

**(Auditorium)**

"Okay, guys." Mr. Schue said trying to get everyone's attention. "We still got a lot of work to do. But first, Cassidy welcome to the New Directions. And Dave. Would you like to audition as well?"

"Me? Uh, well **. . .** I, uh." David saw Kurt giving him an encouraging smile. "Would love too!"

"Great. Come on up here and show us what you got." Mr. Schue said.

"Do you mind if me and Cassidy sing a duet?" David asked. "We kinda work better as a duo."

"No, not at all." Mr. Schue and the rest of the New Directions got off the stage leaving Cassidy there waiting for her brother.

"So, David." Cassidy said when David _finally_ joined her three hours later. Oh, okay. More like a few minutes later. But there was only so much she could take of the Drama Queen Diva . "What song do you wanna do?"

"Well. You and I were always a big hit at Dad's company picnic. So, why not that one?" David said taking his lettermen's jacket off. David was built like barrel. So, when he saw Kurt not so discretely checking him out. David couldn't help but smile and wink at him.

"A little Michael Jackson." Cassidy said catching her brother flirting a bit. "Why not. I already did Janet Jackson."

"HIT IT!"

**(David)**

I'm tired of injustice

_Tired of the schemes_

_The lies are disgusting_

_So what does it mean?_

_Kicking me down_

_I got to get up_

_As jacked as it sounds_

_The whole system sucks_

**(Cassidy)**

_Peek in the shadow_

_Come into the light_

_You tell me I'm wrong_

_Then you better prove you're right_

_You're sellin' out souls but_

_I care about mine_

_I've got to get stronger_

_And I won't give up the fight_

**(David)**

_With such confusions don't it _

_Make you wanna scream?_

**(Cassidy)**

_Make you wanna scream_

**(David)  
**

_Your bash abusin' victimize within the scheme_

**(Cassidy)**

_You try to cope with every lie they scrutinize_

**(David)**

_Somebody please have mercy_

**(Cassidy)**

'_Cause I just can't take it_

**(David and Cassidy)**

_Stop the pressurin' me_

_Just stop pressurin' me_

_Stop pressurin' me_

_Make me wanna scream_

_Stop pressurin' me_

_Just stop pressurin' me_

_Stop pressurin' me_

_Make you just wanna scream_

**(Cassidy)  
**_Aaaaahhhhhh!_

**(David)**

_I'm tired of you tellin' the story your way_

_Its causin' confusion_

_You think it's okay_

**(Cassidy)**

_You keep changin' the rules_

_While I keep playin' the game_

_I can't take it much longer_

_I think I might go insane_

**(David)**

_With such confusion don't it make you wanna scream?_

**(Cassidy)**

_Make you wanna scream_

**(David)**

_Your bash abusin' victimize within the scheme_

**(Cassidy)**

_You find your pleasure scandalizin' every lie_

**(David and Cassidy)**

_Oh father, please have mercy 'cause I just can't take it_

_Stop pressurin' me_

_Just stop pressurin' me_

_Stop pressurin' me_

_Make me wanna scream_

_Stop pressurin' me_

_Just stop pressurin' me_

_Stop (beep) with me_

_Make me wanna scream_

**(David)**

_Aaaaahhhh!_

**(Cassidy)**

"_Oh my God, can't believe what I saw_

_As I turned on the TV this evening_

_I was disgusted by all the injustice_

_All the injustice"_

**(David)**

"_All the injustice"_

**(Cassidy)**

_Aaaaaahhhhhh!_

**(David)**

_With such collusions don't it make you wanna scream?_

_Your bash abusin' victimize within the scheme_

**(Cassidy)**

_You try to cope with every lie they scrutinize_

**(David and Cassidy)**

_Oh brother please have mercy  
_

'_Cause I just can't take it_

_Stop pressurin' me_

_Just stop pressurin' me_

_Stop pressurin' me_

_Make me wanna scream_

_Stop pressurin' me_

_Just stop pressurin' me_

_Stop pressurin' me_

_Make me wanna scream_

_Stop pressurin' me_

_Just stop pressurin' me_

_Stop pressurin' me_

_Make me wanna scream_

_Stop pressurin' me_

_Just stop pressurin' me_

_Stop pressurin' me_

_Make me wanna scream_

When the music was done the New Directions and Mr. Schue were congratulating David and Cassidy. Mr. Schue welcomed both of them to the New Directions and told everyone they will meet up tomorrow for rehearsals.

On her way to her car. Rachel wasn't looking as enthusiastic about tomorrow's Glee rehearsal as she normally would. She was worried. Afraid that her spot as the lead alpha female in the New Directions was in jeopardy thanks to one, _Cassidy Karofsky_. Well, Rachel Berry doesn't take one lying down. She'll just have to prove to everyone including Mr. Schue why _Rachel_ and **only** Rachel deserves that spot.

* * *

**(Choir Room)**

**(New Directions)**

_Aaahhh, Freak Out!_

_Le Freak c'est chic_

_Freak Out!_

_Aaahhh, Freak Out!_

_Le Freak c'est chic_

_Freak Out!_

Aaahhh, Freak Out!

_Have you heard about the new dance craze?_

_Listen to us, I'm sure you'll be amazed_

_Big fun to be had by everyone_

_It's up to you, surely can be done._

"Come on guys." Mr. Schue said. "Do the hands. The John Travolta hands."

Cassidy was having a lot of fun with Glee Club: Even though this song was _way _too retro for them. It had a good beat. So, she decided to put a little "style" in to it.

"Cassidy!" Mr. Schue said trying (and failing) to sound stern. He knew that Cassidy was one of the few who were having fun. "This is _Le Freak_. Not _The Electric Slide_. Okay, guys from the top."

Cassidy had a mischievous glint in her eyes. This was _way_ too much fun and too good of an opportunity to pass up. Hey, Glee Club was supposed to be all about having fun, right?

**(New Directions)**

_Aahhh, Freak Out!_

_Le Freak c'est chick!_

_Freak Out!_

**(Cassidy)**

_Aaahh, its Electric!_

_You can feel it._

_It's Electric!_

_Ah, ah, ah, staying alive_

_Staying alive._

_Ah, ah, ah, ah_

_Staying Alive._

_Going with the hand jive baby!_

_Oh, yeah. Oh, yeah._

_Going with the hand jive baby!_

And I don't know the rest of the words to this song or any other songs to go with this Disco Mash-up." Cassidy said at the end of her impromptu mash-up of Disco songs. Causing everyone to laugh. Well, _almost_ everyone.

"Cassidy!" Rachel said trying to get the group back on track and show Mr. Schue why she was leadership material. She was not impressed with Cassidy at all. Not that she was worried about her role as leader being in jeopardy. No, not at all. Of course not. But still **. . . **

"Oh, chill, Berry." Mercedes said. This was starting to be fun and Cassidy had no problem being in charge without making anyone feel like their idiots. Unlike _one_ particular Diva.

"Just trying to have little. Wasn't that what Glee Club was all about? Having fun?" Cassidy said.

"We still need to get ready." Rachel said in her I'm-better-then-you bossy voice.

"I couldn't agree with you more, Rachel." Mr. Schue said with a smile. "As impress as I am with that creative display, Cassidy. Rachel's right. We do need to get ready for the School Assembly."

"Wait. W-we're performing in f-front of the whole school?" Tina asked nervously.

"Yeah, we are." Mr. Schue said.

"Oh, what song are we going to sing?" Rachel asked. Her Divatude was showing more and more.

Cassidy didn't know why. But she had a feeling that Rachel didn't _like_ her so much. She couldn't understand why. She didn't do anything to Rachel that she knew of. David said that Rachel might be jealous because Cassidy did something no one else, rarely did. Show the Diva-in-training up by being just as good if not maybe a little better singer then her.

"I was thinking," Mr. Schue said getting everyone's attention. "Of us doing this song. _Le Freak_."

"Disco?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah, come on guys. It's a classic." Mr. Schue said sounding a bit disappointed in their lack of enthusiasm.

"We don't want to do Disco, Mr. Schue." Artie said trying to get their point across.

"They're going to throw fruit at us." Kurt said. "And I just had facial."

"I'll press charges if that happens." Rachel replied.

"Look, guys. We took Nationals back in '83***** with this song. It's real crowd pleaser."

"And we'll take Nationals with it as well. Like you said it's a classic." Cassidy said. Mr. Schue looked at her with a raised eye brow. Someone was agreeing with him?

"But?" Mr. Schue said.

"But, we think that for the School Assembly that we need something a bit more **. . .**" Cassidy trailed off trying to find the right word.

"Modern." Artie supplied.

"Look guys. We don't have time to argue. We perform for the Assembly next Friday." Mr. Schue said. "And everybody likes Disco."

"That's not what we meant, Mr. Schue." Cassidy said quickly intervening before it gets out of hand. Mr. Schue gave her a skeptical look. "Like you said it's a classic and there have been many great songs and many great performers from that era."

'_Wow, what a suck up_.' Rachel thought. Don't get her wrong. She even did a few things to make sure she got noticed and to make sure she got the role she really wanted. But Rachel would never stoop so low as to become _teacher's pet_ or suck up to them. Unlike a certain little prissy, who thinks that she's better than everyone else, will never become a good Diva, _little sister_, Cassidy Karofsky!

No, Rachel Berry wasn't jealous! Never! She doesn't get jealous! It's not in her vocabulary! She doesn't even know the meaning of the word, jealous! She'll just have to make sure that everyone knows who the true leader of the group was.

"It's just that we think that for Assembly we need something a bit more **. . . **_Upbeat_." Cassidy said.

"More upbeat?" Mr. Schue said. "Like what?"

"Well, I don't have a song right now. But what I meant was. We need a song that will get the audience's attention. Have them get into it. You know, rooting for the underdogs. Getting behind their school's Glee Club. Showing support. Maybe even changing a few people's mind about the music and arts program and the athletic program having to be bitter rivals. Maybe we could get them a few of them to join." Cassidy said. She was looking at her brother and Finn when she talked about the sports and the arts joining forces. Look at them. They joined. They broke the stereo type. Let's keep it going.

Mr. Schue looked thoughtful for a few moments. Thinking about what Cassidy had said. Well, she did have point. They do need something a bit more upbeat for the School Assembly. They need recruits if they even had a chance at competing at Regionals. Right now, with Cassidy and David joining they have eight. But they need twelve to qualify. They need at least four more people to join.

"Alright, I'll tell you what." Mr. Schue said going over the white board and wrote School Assembly. "Next Friday is when we perform for the School Assembly. I'll make you a deal. Your homework assignment for this week, is to come with a song that you think will work best for the Assembly."

Everyone clapped and cheered at that. They get to choose which song they might get to do!

"Now, hold on guys. I'm not finished." Mr. Schue waited for everyone to calm down before he continued. "You need to come with a song that is school approval. We do something that isn't approved by the school board then Figgins will have problem shutting the Club down without hesitation. So, by the end of the week. We will vote on who came up with a good song selection for us to choose from. However, if I think that some of the songs would be better at Regionals or if we can't agree on song by then. Then we are doing _Le Freak_ for the Assembly. Deal?"

"Deal, Mr. Schue!" Everyone said at the same time.

"Alright. Dismissed."

* * *

****

(School's Office)

Alright, if you were to ask David how and why he and Rachel were in the school's office making copies of flyers for the School Assembly. He probably wouldn't have come up with a good answer for you. Sure he liked being a little rebellious and this was a little fun. But he had a feeling that Rachel might think that this was them spending some quality time together and her trying to flirt with him.

It was quite comical considering she despised him even after he came out and what he did to her and her friends and ** . . . **Oh, wait. None of that happened yet. Okay, time traveling was really confusing now. How was it that he remembered everything? Especially when he only wished to redo his high school years?

"Dave? You okay?" Rachel asked. She was more than a little annoyed when she noticed that he wasn't paying any attention to a single word she said.

"Huh? Oh, sorry Rachel. Lot on my mind." David apologized. "So, what song did you come up with for the Assembly?"

"Oh, you know. I have a lot of great ideas. I just can't seem to pick which one." Yep, Rachel was definitely trying to flirt with him. But, David thought from what he saw and what he heard from the guys that even bother to keep in contact with him. Didn't Rachel have a _huge_ crush and a major thing for Hudson? To the point of borderline _Swim Fan_ stalker?

Huh, maybe she didn't develop one yet. Not until she started hanging out with Hudson and after the whole baby drama with Hudson and Quinn. Wait, did that happened yet? Will it happen this time around? Oh, boy.

"So, Dave." Rachel said causing David to come back to Earth. "What song do have plan for the School Assembly?"

"I don't know yet. I was thinking of something from Destiny's Child. I mean I know that, what's the singer's name that my sister likes? Beyoncé has her own single career now. But we wouldn't have heard of her unless the group came out right?"

"Oh, I totally agree." Rachel gave him what she thought was dazzling smile.

David could tell that it just didn't quite meet her eyes and there something there that he couldn't put his finger on. Was she jealous? Was Rachel Berry _actually_ jealous of his sister, Cassidy?

"I was wondering do you want to come over to my house and we could, you know, help each other out with our songs?" Rachel asked.

"Oh, I can't Rachel." David said. "I promised Cassidy I help her out with her idea for the Assembly."

"Oh, okay then." Rachel said sounding disappointed. There went her shot for fishing for any information on her competition.

"Well, well, well." Uh, oh. David knew that voice anywhere and nothing good ever came when _she's_ in the picture. "What do we have here?"

David would admit that there were only a few people in the world who truly terrified him . Burt Hummel, Kurt's father. He might not look like it when he's only a couple inches shorter than David. But put in the Papa Bear protective side that Burt has perfected over the years. Even the most, toughest bad ass would be nervous. His Dad, Paul Karofsky, when David's in the Principal's Office being given "the Look" and being spoken to with that "tone." And no body, not even the Football team or the Hockey team would even make fun of you if you ever admitted this. The woman standing in front of David and Rachel. The Cheerleading Coach Sue Sylvester.

* * *

****

(Hallway)

"Look, I'm sorry if I gotten you in any trouble. But maybe you can put it as a rebellious strike for a good cause on your college applications. Yeah, why not I come over to your house and I can help you and Cassidy with your songs?" Rachel babbled.

Okay, this has got to stop. David had a feeling she was trying to spy on his sister and truth be told. He also had a feeling that the reason why her outfits weren't as outrageous as they normally were. Was because she might be trying to impress him and get his attention.

"Look, Rachel. You're a really nice girl and all." David tried to let her down gently. "But this, whatever we have going on between us. It isn't going to work. I'm a **. . .**"

"You're a what, Dave?" Rachel smiled.

"There's someone else." David told her. "I really effed it up last year before I could even have a chance to ask this person out. So, I guess you can say this is my second chance at showing them that I'm not a complete and total douche."

"Oh, okay." Rachel said a little disappointed but she'll live. "Who's the lucky girl?"

David was about to her that it wasn't a "lucky girl" but truly a "lucky boy." Hey, if anyone would know how to help him out it would be her, right? She does have two gay Dads. So if anyone would know how terrified he was about coming out she would, right? But just as he was about to tell her. He saw Quinn Fabray and a few other Cheerios coming down the hall for their Celibacy Club meeting.

"Oh, um, well." David tried to come up with something that wouldn't make him sound totally stupid. "_She's_ in Glee Club. Yeah. I joined because I wanted to show support and to try to get closer to _her._ So that _she_ would know that I'm not such a bad guy."

"Oh, okay then. Anything I can do to help?" Rachel could tell by the way he emphasized "she" and "her" that maybe David wasn't talking about a girl. Maybe he was talking about **. . . **Could it be? Could the way Kurt was checking him out and the little flirting David did during his audition. Could it be that David Karofsky was gay?

"Well, not yet." David said glad that Rachel wasn't making a scene like she usually did. "I'm still trying to get to know _her_ and then you know. Ask _her_ out. Worst case scenario _she_ says no, right?"

"Right." Rachel said.

The two of them walked to their next class just as the warning bell sounds.

* * *

****

(Auditorium)

There was no Glee Rehearsal today. So, everyone decided to use this as an opportunity to come up with a good song. So, far there have been some good candidates for the School Assembly and Mr. Schue was very pleased with some of them. Rachel was needed to find a song that would have her on top of the Glee Club. So, far nothing was good enough.

Rachel was desperate now. Her role as the lead Alpha Female of the Glee Club was in solid jeopardy! _Cassidy_ had decided that they should all vote on the song after the performance to see if they like it or not. _Cassidy_ was the one to have the performers explain why they chose the song. That should have been her! That should have been Rachel doing all that! Not that **. . . ** That **. . . **That Broadway wannabe! But her!

Artie did Elton John's _I'm Still Standing_. Which was perfect for all of them. After everything they been put through and after all the bullying they been through. Each and every one of them was still standing tall with their heads held high.

Mercedes did Aretha Franklin's _Respect_. Another good song. The Glee Club was demanding respect. The girls wanting respect from their follow partners. The Jocks wanting respect for deciding to join the Glee Club and for doing something outside the box.

Kurt did Jekyll and Hyde's _This is the Moment_. Everyone thought that was a great song. This was their moment to shine. This was the moment to show everyone what they can do it. This was the moment to prove to everyone that their not losers. But winners. More than just winners. They're people with a desire to be _heard_.

Although Rachel thought that Mr. Schue was more impress by the fact that Kurt can hit the high notes just as well as her and Mercedes can then Kurt's singing ability.

Oh her way to her car. Rachel passed by the Auditorium hearing music coming from the doors. Rachel recognized the song. Didn't David say he had an idea of doing a song from Destiny's Child? Hhhhmmm, what a perfect opportunity to spy – _see _– what her competition – _Glee Club Member_ – were doing so she could possibly steal – _critic_ – their performance for the School Assembly. Yes, that's it. It wasn't like _Cassidy_ could come up with any _good_ ideas for the Assembly. No. Not at all. She could _never_ come up with a worthy idea. But it couldn't hurt to see what their idea was.

****

(Cassidy)

_Now that you're out of my life_

_I'm so much better_

_You thought that I'd be weak without you_

_But I'm stronger_

**(David)**

_You thought that I'd be broke without you _

_But I'm richer_

_You thought that I'd be sad without you_

_I laugh harder_

**(Cassidy)**

_You thought that I'd be sad without you_

_I laugh harder_

_You thought I wouldn't grow without you_

_Now I'm wiser_

**(David)**

_Thought that I'd be helpless without you_

_But I'm smarter_

_You thought that I'd be stressed without you_

_But I'm chillin'_

**(Cassidy)**

_You thought I wouldn't sell without you_

_Sold 9 million_

**(David and Cassidy)**

I'm a survivor (What?)

_I'm not gon give up (What?)_

_I'm not gon stop (What?)_

_I'm gon work harder (What?)_

_I'm a survivor (What?)_

_I'm gonna make it (What?)_

_I will survive (What?)_

_Keep on survivin' (What?)_

_I'm a survivor (What?)_

_I'm not gon give up (What?)_

_I'm not gon stop (What?)_

_I'm gon work harder (What?)_

_I'm a survivor (What?)_

_I'm gonna make it (What?)_

_I will survive (What?)_

_Keep on survivin' (What?)_

**(David)**

_Thought I couldn't breathe without_

_I'm inhaling_

_You thought I couldn't see without you_

_Perfect vision_

**(Cassidy)**

_You thought I couldn't last without you_

_But I'm lastin'_

_You thought that I would die without you_

_But I'm livin'_

* * *

'_Wow. Who's Cassidy singing about?_'

'_**What are you doing?! She's your competition, Diva! How can you worry about her? She's stealing your role as the Glee Alpha Female!**_'

Rachel argued with herself. One part of her thought Cassidy would be a good friend. But the other more driven part of her: The one that has been winning out this whole time. Thought that she was the one who should be in charge; that everyone should be listening and following her because she would be on Broadway. She would be the star and no else was allowed to stand in her way.

* * *

****

(David)

_Thought that I would fail without you_

_But I'm on top_

_Thought it would be over by now_

_But it won't stop_

**(Cassidy)**

_Thought that I would self-destruct_

_But I'm still here_

_Even in my years to come_

_I'm still gon be here_

**(David and Cassidy)**

_I'm a survivor (What?)_

_I'm not gon give up (What?)_

_I'm not gon stop (What?)_

_I'm gon work harder (What?)_

_I'm a survivor (What?)_

_I'm gonna make it (What?)_

_I will survive (What?)_

_Keep on survivin' (What?)_

_I'm a survivor (What?)_

_I'm not gon give up (What?)_

_I'm not gon stop (What?)_

_I'm gon work harder (What?)_

_I'm a survivor (What?)_

_I'm gonna make it (What?)_

_I will survive (What?)_

_Keep on survivin' (What?)_

**(Cassidy)**

_I'm wishin' you the best_

_Pray that you are blessed_

**(David)**

_Bring much success, no stress, and lots of happiness_

**(Cassidy)**

_I'm better than that_

**(David)**

_I'm not gon blast you on the radio_

**(Cassidy)**

_I'm better than that_

_I'm not gon lie on you and your family_

**(David)**

_I'm better than that_

**(Cassidy)**

_I'm not gon hate on you in the magazines_

**(David)**

_I'm better than that_

**(Cassidy)**

_I'm not gon compromise myself_

**(David)**

_I'm better than that_

_You know I'm not gon diss you on the internet_

_Cause my mama taught me better than that_

**(David and Cassidy)**

_I'm a survivor (What?)_

_I'm not gon give up (What?)_

_I'm not gon stop (What?)_

_I'm gon work harder (What?)_

_I'm a survivor (What?)_

_I'm gonna make it (What?)_

_I will survive (What?)_

_Keep on survivin' (What?)_

_I'm a survivor (What?)_

_I'm not gon give up (What?)_

_I'm not gon stop (What?)_

_I'm gon work harder (What?)_

_I'm a survivor (What?)_

_I'm gonna make it (What?)_

_I will survive (What?)_

_Keep on survivin' (What?)_

**(Cassidy)**

_After of all of the darkness and sadness_

_Soon comes happiness_

_If I surround myself with positive things_

_I'll gain prosperity_

**(David and Cassidy)**

_I'm a survivor (What?)_

_I'm not gon give up (What?)_

_I'm not gon stop (What?)_

_I'm gon work harder (What?)_

_I'm a survivor (What?)_

_I'm gonna make it (What?)_

_I will survive (What?)_

_Keep on survivin' (What?)_

As soon as the song ended. Rachel quickly and quietly left the Auditorium. She had the perfect song for Mr. Schue and it will put her on the top for sure, but she couldn't shake this nagging feeling in the back of her mind. The way Cassidy sang was if she was singing to someone: Someone that did her wrong. The more Rachel thought about it. She started to wonder if she should steal Cassidy and David's idea for the Assembly. Stealing someone's ideas wasn't a crime but that performance, that song, the way she sang it.

Rachel will just have think about it. That's it. She'll sleep on it. If she feels that she shouldn't do it and do the song that she was originally going to do. Then that's what she'll do.

* * *

****

(Choir Room)

"So, Rachel what song are you going to do?" Cassidy asked.

It was Friday. The day that they were going to decide on the song they were going to do for the Assembly. It was also the day that Rachel and Cassidy were going to perform their songs. Glee Rehearsal didn't start for another ten minutes and Cassidy was nervous about the song her and her brother were going to perform. She really thought it was good song and the message was what they were all about. Their _survivors_. Each and every one of them had survive one major obstacle or another. Though she wasn't quite sure what Rachel had to overcome? Didn't her Dads let her get away with murder and practically handed everything to her? Well, she wasn't so sure if that was true or not. But now that she has been getting to know Rachel a bit better. Cassidy was starting to think that a lot of the girls weren't that far off.

"I'm not sure." Rachel said. "I'm debating between two major songs that definitely states what Glee Club's all about."

Okay, Divatude alter. Cassidy wasn't going to let it get to her though. She had a good song. Whether they decided on it or not. It didn't matter. She's showing a side of her that no one has seen before and Cassidy was extremely pumped.

"I'm just so excited!" Cassidy exclaimed. "I mean I think it would be a great song for us to perform. Get everyone behind us. You know. One that they all could relate to somehow. The audience that is. I mean all of us here in Glee Club. No, wait. I mean they could relate to us as performers who are performing the song. No, that's still not right. I mean us as performers here in Glee Club can relate to the song as well as the audience! That's what I meant. I'm babbling aren't I?"

"Yeah, Cassidy. You are." Rachel said irritated. '_I was going to let her do the song? What was I thinking? She's nothing but an irritating, annoying, blabber mouth, wanna be! To think I felt bad for her. Sheesh. I must have been at weak point or something._'

* * *

****

(Choir Room)

"Alright guys." Mr. Schue said walking into the Choir Room ten minutes late. "We have two more people who have song to perform for us. Rachel and Cassidy. So, which one of you wants to go first?"

"I'll go, Mr. Schue." Rachel said walking up to the front of the room.

"Alright right, Rachel. The floor is yours." Mr. Schue said walking to the side.

The music started and Cassidy's smile fell. That was _her_ song. Rachel was doing _ her_ song! How did Rachel get a hold of the song that Cassidy was going to do?

"Don't worry, Cassidy." Mercedes tried to assure her. Mistaking the look Cassidy had as her being scared by Rachel's singing ability. "You're a much better singer and a much better leader."

"Yeah, but Mercedes." Cassidy looked to Mercedes. "That was the song I was going to do. How did Rachel get the same song as me?"

"I don't know. It's a popular song. Maybe she stumbled upon it when she was looking up different songs." Mercedes tried to reason more so for herself than anybody else. She really didn't want to believe that someone in this group would be that cruel as to stoop so low. Sure Rachel's a bossy, loud mouth, know-it-all, spoiled brat. But she wouldn't do something like that, right?

"Yeah I guess." Cassidy wasn't convinced. Rachel somehow had stolen her song. She just didn't know how!

"Do, you have another song you could do?" Mercedes asked.

She really didn't care much for Rachel. The girl loved to hear herself talk, mostly about herself and how she and only she would be a _Broadway Star_. She always had to be the center of attention and kept putting people down without realizing it, but when someone brought it up. Then they're the bad guy. Plus, the way Rachel sang was just way too practiced.

Cassidy on the other hand was way much better than Rachel. She didn't make you feel like you're an idiot when you asked a question. She didn't put anyone down. She told someone what she thought and the reason why and with a way to help them improve. She also sang with her heart. Not what the teacher's taught her as the "right way to sing." But whatever the feeling of the song was. Cassidy brought it. In other words. Cassidy Karofsky was a born leader for Glee Club.

"Yeah, I do." Cassidy answered. "Rule One, always be prepared."

When the song ended. Everyone clapped and cheered Rachel for a job well done. Well, Cassidy half heartily clapped. She still wanted to know how Rachel got _her_ song.

"So, Rachel. How did you come up with Destiny's Child's _Survivor_?" Cassidy asked. She didn't raise her voice when she asked but she didn't need too. The tone that she used. Everyone could tell something was up between her and Rachel.

"I, um, I found it on YouTube. I went online and put in surviving. And the video of _Survivor_ came up and I thought it would be good for us. You know. All of us surviving some sort of obstacle at one point or another." Rachel lied. She knew that Cassidy knew that she stole her song. But there was no way Cassidy could prove it and the explanation that Rachel gave was enough to cover it up.

Cassidy didn't buy it for one moment. She came up with that song! Her and David worked their asses off yesterday to get the performance right. How in the hell did Rachel get the song, Cassidy doesn't know. However, she wasn't about to let this stop her.

"So, Cassidy." Rachel said with a smug look. "Do _you_ have song for us?"

"Oh, don't worry Rachel. I have a song." Cassidy said. Oh, it's on!

* * *

****

(Gym)

It was Friday! The day that the New Directions will perform in front of the whole school. Everyone decided (even a _very_ reluctant Rachel) on Cassidy's song and idea for performing it at the School Assembly.

The Principal Figgins came out and gave a very boring and mellow speech. When it was time for the New Directions to come on. The current pulled back. Revealing **. . .** an obstacle course?

Music start to play and the New Direction came in to the Gym in track suits, getting ready in many different ways to tackle the obstacle course. Finn put on a head band. Cassidy put on under eye make-up the football player normally use. Kurt quickly squirted some water in his mouth. Rachel tying her shoes. David and Finn nodded they're heads to each other to the beat of the song.

**(David)**

_Rising up, back on the street_

David ran up the steps of the bleachers caring a basketball. When got to his mark. Turned around and passed the basketball to Kurt. Kurt caught the basketball.

**(Kurt)**

_Did my time, took my chances._

Kurt did a little twirl. Put the basketball on the rack. He then did a cartwheel. In to a roundup. Then he decided to show off a bit and do a complete full split.

**(Finn)**

_Went the distance_

_Now I'm back on my feet_

Finn quickly and easily ran through twelve tires and did a little stance that would become his trade mark stance. He was used doing something this from football practice.

**(Rachel)**

_Just a girl and her will to survive_

Rachel did a ballet like leap over three hurtles. She then took a softball out her pocket and passed it to Mercedes.

**(Mercedes)**

_So many times_

_It happens too fast_

Mercedes then turns around and pitches the softball to Artie.

**(Artie)**

_You trade your passion for glory_

Artie hits the ball and quickly rolls over to the next station.

**(Cassidy)**

_Don't lose your grip on the dreams of the past_

**(David)**

_You must fight just to keep them alive_

Cassidy and David wheel barreled over to their mark while singing.

Three people in the audience were having a lot of fun. They were really getting into the song and when they saw the jump rope. They looked at each other and thought why not.

**(Britney and New Directions)**

_It's the eye of the tiger_

_It's the thrill of the fight_

Britney sang while jump roping.

(**Kurt and New Directions)**

_Risin' up to the challenge_

_Of our rival_

Kurt sang with Britney while keeping up with jump roping.

**(Santana and New Directions)**

_And the last known survivor_

_Stalks his prey in the night_

Santana was controlling one part the jump rope. This was actually fun!

**(Quinn and New Directions)**

_And he's watching us all with the_

_Eye of the tiger_

Quinn was controlling the other part the jump rope.

Surprising everyone including Coach Sylvester. The Unholy Trio could sing? Who knew and Quinn had an excellent alto voice!

The New Directions was quickly going out of the left door to get to the next place they needed to be. On the way out. Cassidy slipped and fell right on her ankle. She quickly got up but everyone could tell she was injured. The New Directions quickly took off their track suits revealing their gym outfits.

**(Tina)**

_Face to face_

_Out in the heat _

Artie pretended to hit the stop watch acting like he was timing Tina. Tina quickly went through three cones set up. She and Artie then got in to position. Tina passed the bottles of water to Artie and Artie passed the bottles of water to the New Directions.

**(Mercedes)**

_Hangin' tough_

_Stayin' hungry_

Mercedes caught the bottle of water. She quickly took swig as she got into position.

**(David)**

_They stack the odds_

_Still we take to the street_

David caught the bottle of water. He took a swig and quickly got into position.

**(Kurt)**

_For the kill with the skill to survive_

Kurt caught the bottle of water. He also took a swig and quickly got into position.

**(Finn)**

_It's the eye of the tiger_

_It's the thrill of the fight_

Finn caught the bottle of water. He quickly took a swig and got into position. He just hoped that Cassidy knew what she was doing. Her ankle wasn't doing good.

**(Rachel)**

_Risin' up to the challenge_

_Of our rival_

Rachel caught the bottle of water and nearly dropped it. She quickly took a swig and got into position. There was glint in her eyes but no one paid attention to it and the ones that did caught it didn't know what exactly it was about.

**(Cassidy)**

_And the last known survivor_

_Stalks his prey in the night_

Cassidy caught the bottle of water. She took a swig and limped over to her next position. Everyone could tell that her ankle was killing her. But seeing Cassidy pushing through the pain instead of giving up. Did in deed earn a few people's respect.

**(Artie)**

_And he's watching us all with the eye_

Artie quickly wheels over to the back of the basketball hoop. The New Direction were in position as if they were in a basketball game and someone was about to do a free throw.

**(The New Directions)**

_It's the eye of the tiger_

_It's the thrill of the fight_

_Risin' up to the challenge_

_Of our rival_

_And the last known survivor_

_Stalks his prey in the night_

_And he's watching us all with the_

_Eye of the tiger_

Mr. Schue grabs the basketball and passes it to Finn. Finn passes to Artie. Artie quickly gets into position and passes to Cassidy.

**(Cassidy)**

_The eye of the tiger_

Cassidy quickly dribbles the ball to the foul line. She bounces it a couple more times.

_The eye of the tiger_

Remembering what her coach taught her. Deep breath. Shoot from the chest not the hip. Up and around shoot. Hits the back rim. Bounces off the backboard. Hits the front rim. She's SCORES!

_EYE OF THE TIGER!_

Cassidy turns around and then shouts at the top of her lungs the last line. The Gym was silent for a moment or two. Then someone stood up and began cheering. Then everyone in the whole Gymnasium was cheering. Maybe just maybe they could get a few recruits.

As everyone was piling out of the Gymnasium. Quinn, Britney and Santana decided to stay behind for a bit. They wanted to talk to the New Direction. They were kinda impressed with their performance. A little bit more so with Cassidy's tenacity through the whole performance with an injured ankle. They walked over to them where Mr. Schue and Coach Sylvester were looking at Cassidy's ankle.

"Alright it looks like you sprained it." Coach Sylvester said. Being a Cheerleading Coach, she does have knowledge when it comes to injuries. "The only problem is. I can't tell how sprained. You're going to have to go to the doctors to determine that."

"Thanks Miss Sylvester." Cassidy said.

"Any time. And here." Coach Sylvester pulled out an ice pack. She bended it and twisted to the point where a lot of pops were being heard. "Put this on your ankle and should help the swelling go down."

"Sorry about your ankle." Rachel said.

Quinn knew that look and the glint in her eyes anywhere. Being Head Cheerio and Captain the Cheerios. How offended had she been given that look? Everyone from the unpopulars to the populars to team mates who wanted her position to other cheerleaders from different teams. She didn't think it was possible but could _show choir_ really be that completive?

"You guys did good out there," Quinn said.

"Thanks. Quinn, right?" Cassidy said. At Quinn's nod she continued. "Are you three thinking of joining? You really have a nice alto voice and we could really use that."

"Oh, no. Absolutely not. They are not joining that debacle of miscreants." Coach Sylvester stated.

"Why not? Why not have a couple of the school's top performers in Glee Club?" Cassidy asked causing a few people to gap at her. No one has ever challenge Cheerleading Coach Sue Sylvester before.

"I beg your pardon?" Coach Sylvester said.

"Why, not have them audition for the Club? Look, Miss Sylvester you want to prove to the whole school and to the School Board that the arts program is a waste of time, right?" Coach Sylvester nodded wanting to hear what the female Karofsky had to say. "Then why not let three of the school's top performers help the Glee Club out? I mean think about it. Cheerleading isn't all about pomp-pomps and cheering, right? You also have a lot of gymnastics and dance in the routines as well." Cassidy stated.

"I didn't win Nationals four times in a row soon to be five by having my Cheerios standing around waving what you call pomp-pomps." Coach Sylvester said proudly if not arrogantly.

"Exactly my point. What better way to have us _have_ a shot at qualifying for Regionals then to have three top performers on our team? They can help us choreograph our routines and all. Plus," Cassidy quickly went on seeing as how Miss Sylvester was about to protest. "What better way for your top three stars to help stay in shape? Moving around, their cardio gets better for the major competitions and you, Cheerleading Coach Champion, _could _easily incorporate some of Glee's dance routines to take home yet another trophy."

"That does sound good." Quinn said.

"I don't know." Coach Sylvester said.

"Come on, Miss Sylvester. How are you going to prove that the arts program is a waste of time and that athletic program is the way to go to get kids motivated? If you don't even give us a chance to even _attempt_ at placing at Regionals? We place at Regionals, Glee Club gets another year. We don't place at Regionals, then Glee Club is over and you get to go around bragging about how right you were about the arts program being a waste. It's a win-win for all us." Cassidy finished her argument hoping that Coach Sylvester would allow Quinn, Santana and Britney to join. They really were good voices and Cassidy could easily find some good songs that would be perfect for them.

Coach Sylvester remained quiet for a while. She was contemplating what Cassidy had said. She gives them her top three performers, not only could she have them spy for her so she could easily steal their routines and turn them into National winnings. But her three top performers would be in tip-top shape for Regionals and Nationals. Plus, there was absolutely no way that this group of miscreant misfit toys would even so much place at Regionals. Even _if_ they even _make it_ that far.

"Okay." Coach Sylvester said looking at Cassidy. "You made your point. However, when your debacle of miscreant, scab eating, infestation doesn't place at Regionals. Assuming you even have a chance to even make that far. Then I have the perfect team for you to not only to try out for but to join and to win Nationals for. Actually, there's the Coach for the Woman's Basketball team. I'm going to inform her of your try outs now."

* * *

****

(Berry's House)

Rachel Berry, the up and coming future Broadway Star, was fuming! How dare that talentless, no good, never will be as good as me, will never be as good leader as me, Broadway Star Wannabe, get the Cheerios to join! The Cheerios! Will the suffering and humiliation of people who don't deserve to be in Glee Club infestation of the only little joy she ever has stop?!

Okay, so maybe she's being a _little_ over dramatic. But Quinn Fabray, the Captain of the Cheerios and the only reason why she doesn't _the _hottest, the cutest, and the most sweetest, teenage dream boyfriend, Finn Hudson on her arm right now! Let's not forget all the slushies, name calling, drawings, and the _rumors_ Rachel had to deal with when she just started high school last year. Everyone saying how self-center, talks only about herself, egotistical, spoil brat, she was.

Well, okay. Rachel will admit that the last one was actually true. Her two gay Dads did spoil her rotten. Giving nothing but the best of the best vocal lessons and dance lessons to make sure she achieves her dream of being _the_ top star! It was her dream to go to New York and be on Broadway. None of that was going to happen if that **. . . **that **. . .** _thing_! Stays in Glee Club!

Rachel needs to the Star! She deserves to be the Star of New Directions! There won't _be_ New Directions without _her_, Miss Rachel Berry, leading them all through (with _every _solo of course; you can't lead a group like this without being _the lead_, now can you?) Sectionals, Regionals and taking home that oh, so glorious and rightfully so hers National trophy!

No, there wouldn't! Rachel knew what she had to do. In order to impress Finn and steal him away from that Quinn girl. She would have to be the best of the best in Glee Club. And that means she has to get rid of one troublesome, thorn in her side, dare she say, actually _almost_ as good as her singing talent, Cassidy Karofsky!

The problem was. Rachel just didn't have a clue on how.

* * *

**Songs Used:**

**Scream by Michael and Janet Jackson**

**Survivor by Destiny's Child**

**Eye of the Tiger by Survivor, performed by the Glee Project Season 2 Contestants**

***Author's Note:**

1993 VS 1983:

The reason why I decided on changing it to having Mr. Schue High School back in 1983 is because I grew up in the 90's. I was born 1983 but I grew up in the 90's.

1983 was in fact the last leg for the Disco Era. Many people will say that Disco ended in 1979. But it did last a little bit until the very early 1980's. The 80's was when Hard Rock and Hair Bands first came around and when the King Pop first hit it big. 1983 Michel Jackson sold over 10,000 copies of Thriller Album and was also when Compact Disk (CD's) were invented and everything was being converted over to them. It was also when bands like Twisted Sister, Motley Crue, Metallica, and when Aerosmith made their big come back. And when Ozzy Osborne went and did his solo career. It was also when (in my opinion) Kiss did their biggest mistake. They took their make-off!

In the episode _Dream On_ we meet Mr. Schue biggest school Rival. And we also went back in time to his school days. I can tell you right now. I did have older cousins and had friends with older siblings, who went to Middle School and High School. And none of them I repeat none of them had Mullets! That was truly an 80's thing for the guys.

For the Pop Sensation. The Queen of Pop Madonna was first introduced. It was also when Blondie, and Tiffney made their way as well.

1993:

It was the Era of Grunge/Metal/Shock Rock

Grunge first was introduced by a band called Nirvana! With the song _Smells Like Teen Spirit_. It was also the time when Metallica came out and four number one hits off the (what the fans call it) The Black Album. Ozzy Osborne was still at large and when the whole biting the head off of a bat fiasco happened. Marilyn Masson and Rob Zombie were first starting to come on to the music screen.

For the Pop sensation. This was when the boy band trend first started. The New Kids on the Block made their debut Album and was a big hit.

1995 was when the Backstreet Boys, N*Sync, 98 Degrees, Britney Spears and Christina Aguilar made it big.

Bands like Limp Biscuit and Blink 182 also made it big.

1993 was **NOT **the Disco revival came around. I honestly don't know who did their research on Glee. But the Disco revival didn't happen until _I_ was in High school. Back in 2000-2002 was when the Disco revival came around. When VH1 started to do the Behind the Music of (what was the name of that club?) Whatever, the name that Disco club. Bell-bottom pants started to make its come back but in the form of jeans. Tied t-shirts came back and believe it or head bands as well.

This is why I'm having all of Mr. Schue's High School years as 1983 and not 1993.


End file.
